


Шрам в форме сердца

by alien_muse



Series: Old Stories, Not Connected [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Violence, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 22:10:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alien_muse/pseuds/alien_muse
Summary: Анни сидит на кушетке, представляет, что из окна в комнату льется лунный свет, вычерчивая шрам, который она рассеянно поглаживает.





	Шрам в форме сердца

Анни сидит на кушетке и представляет, что из окна в комнату льется лунный свет, вычерчивая шрам, который она рассеянно поглаживает.

Шрам в форме сердца.

Маленькое красивое сердечко - белая вязь на нежной коже. Анни вспоминает холод ножа, вспоминает Дика, вздрагивает и сворачивается в клубочек на белой простыни, точно котенок.

Она плачет. Плачет о том, что случилось; о том, чего не вернуть.

Дик был особенным. Лучшим в мире.

Он улыбался - и все беды казались чепухой. С ним она чувствовала себя центром Вселенной. Он дарил ей белые розы - каждый раз после побоев, а бил он совсем не сильно. Синяки сходили всего лишь несколько дней.

Он умолял о прощении уже через несколько мгновений, целовал места ударов, не забывая ни одного, и заключал в целительное, мягкое тепло объятий и говорил о том, что любит ее.

Анни любила такие моменты и ради них терпела боль.

Но однажды она испугалась. Дик пришел домой совсем плохой, надел хозяйственные перчатки, вырезал у нее на шее сердце и вложил нож в ее руку.

За шрам Анни его простила. Но Дик попытался потом уйти. И за это - он мертв.

\- Он мертв, - шепчет Анни с улыбкой.

А она - жива ли?

**Author's Note:**

> July 3, 2014, 07:42


End file.
